Tablet computers (e.g., portable personal computers with a touch screen interface) are a veritable Swiss Army Knife of application capability. There are over 1,000,000 applications available for use on tablet computers (as of October 2013). This practically endless, and growing, array of applications provides an enormous range of capabilities. In particular, it is the configurable screen, touch input, and suite of built in sensors that make tablets an ideal platform for this type of software proliferation.
For enterprise tablets, however, customer needs often require more than a great software application. For example, special ergonomic features, specialty input/output (I/O) ports, and custom hardware-based data-entry devices are often required for enhanced usability.
Adding hardware enhancements to tablet computers raises complications that are not issues with custom software applications. Typically, add-on hardware enhancement for tablet computers is complex and clunky in implementation.
Therefore, a need exists for tablet computers having an improved ability for hardware enhancement, including but not limited to a modular system for tablet computers. The modular system for tablet computers may allow for the attachment of ergonomic features, specialty input/output (I/O) devices, and specialty hardware-based data-entry systems in an easily configured manner.